


Quicksand

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Love is like quicksand, the deeper you fall, the harder it is to get out." And like quicksand, the more you struggle, the further you fall...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksand

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the space of half an hour after getting some random inspiration. It's not meant to be anything special, just a little random character exploration. Maybe I'll eventually develop it into something more coherent. We'll see.

"Love is like quicksand, the deeper you fall, the harder it is to get out." Tommy wasn't sure where he had read that, but he was sure he had read it somewhere, before dismissing it to the darkest corners of his brain thinking it was nothing more than a silly schoolgirl saying. Yet, as he sat in the windowsill of a hotel he would only have known the name off if he wasn't too lazy to go look at a stationery, in some European city that he couldn't remember because of serious jetlag, that one sentence crept into his mind again.

It was true, he thought, looking out over the city that was nothing more than a mass of sprawling lights in the cold dark. It was just like that, you sunk deeper and deeper and before you knew it, the sand closed over your head and you couldn't even breathe. And just like quicksand, there was no use struggling. Struggling would only make you fall further, faster, harder. Tommy knew, because he had learnt this the hard way. He had fought against it for months, only to finally be at a point where he realized that it was completely useless. And now he had no fight left in him, and unless someone found him and pulled him out, he would soon suffocate.

He sighed, watching the small beads of water from his breath form a spot of fog on the window. Watching as the spot shrunk, slowly, until it disappeared again. The fight had left him a while ago, and all that was left now was that utter confusion, and the fear that he had struggled for too long and would never be able to get out. How could he even begin to save himself from this when admitting it out loud would make it seem like everything up to the point when that admission left his lips was a lie.

There was a soft knock on his door, the kind that tried not to be intrusive so that if he was asleep, it wouldn't wake him up. He turned to look at the clock beside the bed, the bright green numbers telling him it was just past midnight. He considered just pretending he was asleep, but then he figured that anyone's company would be better than sitting here wallowing in self pity. So he hopped onto the floor and padded his way to the door, opening it just a fraction at first, as always a little nervous that some crazed fan had managed to sneak inside the hotel.

Adam. Of course it was Adam. It always was, as if Adam could somehow sense his upset through separating walls and floors. Sometimes it almost freaked him out. Other times, like right now, it was merely an inconvenience. Because despite his previous belief that anyone's company was better than the loneliness that let his thoughts roam freely, Adam's company might not be that much help.

"Hey," Adam said softly, his eyes worried as Tommy just stared at him dumbly.

Tommy pulled himself back to the present, rubbing at his face with his free hand, the other one still clutching the door. "Hey."

"Are you gonna sleep, or?"

Yes, Tommy thought, yes would be a good answer. Yes would make Adam go away. But he was so done with lying, because look where lying had got him? "No, can't sleep." He opened the door wider to let Adam in.

A while later, when he was settled against Adam's chest watching some ridiculous romantic comedy that he didn't even care to know the name of, he decided that Adam's company wasn't so bad after all. It was a little like a lifeline, it wasn't quite enough to pull him out, but it was something to hold onto, something that made it feel safe to stop struggling so that he didn't fall further in.

And for right now, he felt oddly at peace clinging to that lifeline.


End file.
